The Sea Child Meet The Boy Who Lived
by Impossible is my reality
Summary: Sarah Collins, daugter of Poseidon goes to hogwarts in the golden trio's third year on Chiron's request. At hogwarts she will face nightmares and see faces from her past. What happens when the golden trio gets suspicious. Read to find out what happens when The sea child meet the boy who lived. Cover by AndytheLemon
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note.**

**Okay everyone this is one of my first fanfictions so please don't judge me for this one cause I have written better stories. Anyway Sarah is my OC from the Percy Jackson fandom and she's a daughter of Poseidon. About her story, I am still writing it in Danish (my language) and I have trouble with making the plot. That's why I post this one first. I apologize for my English, I know it isn't that good but please read anyway. Lets just pretend that Harry know what a death eater is.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter it belongs to the fabulous Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling.**

**I do own Sarah.**

Chapter one: Pegasus hair and transfer student

Ron's POV

I was standing inside Olivanders waiting to get my new wand when i saw her. She was talking to olivander about something. She had long wavy black hair and tan skin. She was wearing muggle clothes: jeans and an orange T-shirt with the words: CAMP HALF-BLOOD. I wondered what that was about. Then I saw her eyes. They were milky white and really scary. I listened to their conversation, it was about a wand. "You are a very hard customer miss Collins" said Olivander. "Yes, I can imagine that but are you sure there is one?" the girl asked. Olivander gave a little smile. "Of course there is, I got the right one right here" he said. He hold out the wand and she took it carefully. "Fourteen inches, Cherry wood and a hair from a Pegasus" said Olivander. 'Did he just say pegasus?' I thought. When the girl touched the wand water appeared from the tip. "Amazing" said Olivander. The girl chuckled. "I don't think the wand did all the job" she said. "Oh yes you are one of _them_ right?" asked Olivander. She chuckled again. "Yes mr Olivander". "The big three?" he asked shocked. "Yes" she answered.

Harry's POV

We were all sitting and eating dinner. "I saw this weird girl today at Olivanders" said Ron. "Ron just because she's at Olivanders doesn't mean that she's weird" said Hermione. "Hermione she was BLIND, and Olivander said that there was a hair from a pegasus in her wand". Everyone went silent for a moment. "No it cant be a pegasus… they do not get used to making wands" said Hermione. "And if she was blind then how could she be a witch?" I asked. "I don't know Harry" said Hermione and began thinking. "AND" said Ron. "She said something about being one of _them_ maybe she's a death eater". "Don't be silly Ron she was just a child like us" said Hermione.

I, Ron and Hermione Started to look after a empty compartment, but they were all full, Except for one all down in the bottom of the train. In this compartment where only two passengers sitting. A man who was asleep upside the window. The other one was a girl with wavy black hair and tan skin. She looked very handsome and all that. She was reading a letter. When they sat down she looked in our direction and Ron gasped. Her eyes were milky white. "It was that girl I saw in Olivanders" whispered Ron to me. She chuckled and I looked on her. "What are you reading?" asked Hermione. "Oh just a letter from back home" she said. By the way I am Sarah Collins" she said. "I am Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter" said Hermione. I looked on the girl to see about she knew who I was but there happened nothing. "Nice to meet you" she said in a calm voice. She looked on the letter and burst out laughing. "What is it there is so funny?" I asked. "Oh its nothing" said Sarah. 'Okay' I thought. This girl was really weird. I looked at her. Around her neck was a necklace with one bead. On it was a labyrinht.

Suddenly everything went cold and Sarah froze to the place whispering something.

Then the compartment door slid open and a ugly slimy hand come in sight. The hand got followed by a hooded figure. It looked around in the compartment. Sarah sighed and whispered something like "great I wish Death boy was here, he could help". I was confused. Then I heard a woman scream and saw a light from professor Lupins wand and then I blacked out.

Sarah's POV

A coldness was surrounding me. I could hear something. Someone's was laughing. I new that laughing and I was so scared. "No…no you…you cant get me here…NO" I screamed. "Sarah it okay no ones going to take you" said Hermione. "Thanks Hermione" I said and shivered. She wasn't here it was just something I imagined. I sighed.

I was standing with some small children who was very nervous. I by the way was not. I was confident, but I didn't know why.

McGonagall came and showed us in in a huge hall. I could feel everybody was looking at me. When we came to the end of the hall Dumbledore was making a speech. Then McGonagall was having a hat there began to sing. 'WHAT THE HADES? A FREAKING TALKING HAT' I thought. My ADHD kicked in and I was not listening. When all the small kids were sorted into there houses Dumbledore talked again. "I will like to announce that we are having a transfer student from America. I will like you to welcome miss Sarah Collins who will be attending together with the third years". I was called up to the hat. I sat down on the chair. McGonagall placed the hat on my head. I heard a voice in my head. "Hmm was is it here… ooh you are certainly special aren't you? Oh what is this lets see" said the hat. "Hmmm you are certainly not very hard to place are you? You are hotheaded, not very ambitious i see, well not Slytherin." The hat was talking to itself. I shifted uncomfortable in the chait. "You don't like attention huh?" well you are not dumb but you aren't very clever so not Rawenclaw, that leaves Gryffindor and Hufflepuff". I was now very nervous. "Maybe Hufflpuff?... no you aren't _that_ loyal, that leaves out... GRYFFINDOR" the last part was shoute dout to the great hall. Everybody stared at me. It seemed that the sorting took a lot of time. I hurried to sit down at the Gryffindor table.

"Well… lets eat" said Dumbledore and sat down. Food appeared at the table. In front of me was a little alter with fire in. I smirked. They had thinked of everything.

After we eated Hermione showed me the common room. It was amazing. "I…I think I will go to bed" I said and walked up where Hermione showed me the dorms were. I fell asleep when my head touched the pillow.

**So do you like it? I would like if you express your opinions and press on the little poor review button. It needs some love. I'm going to explain something about the story. First Olivander's mother was a daughter of Athena so he know about the mythological world. Second Sarah was born blind but Poseidon gave her a gift. So she can see sometimes and othertimes she is completely blind.**

**- Impossible is my reality**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again people! i missed you so much. So here's chapter 2 of the story. Sorry if some of the parts are not correctly written but Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone was too far away too reach. So this chapter is only a little filler chapter.**

**Me: Voldy will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Voldy: Nope**

**Me: i'm the author my word is a law**

**Voldy: Okay**

**Impossible is my reality dos not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the olympians thank god for that**

**Me: Voldy what was that?**

**Voldy: Nothing**

**Me: I thought so... I do own Sarah. On with the story and lets finish this very long AN.**

Chapter 2: Dreams of death

Sarah's POV

In my dream it was raining. The rain was cold and harsh and it hurt when it touched my skin. Suddenly when I was getting tired of the rain the scene shifted. Now I was in a nursery. I wondered why my dreams showed me this. When you're a demigod your dreams are _always_ important. I looked around in the nursery. A women with red hair placed her baby in the playpen and started barricading the door. 'That was odd' I thought. Suddenly the door exploded and a man walked in. I couldn't see his face. " No please, please don't kill him" The woman pleaded but the man only laughed. "Move woman and I may spare you're your life" the man said. "No please, please not Harry take me instead" the woman pleaded again. "Stupid woman move NOW or I will kill you" The man was very loud and treating now. "Please don't" the woman cried but it was too late. "AVADA KEDAVRA" yelled the man and the woman fell to the floor. Dead.

The baby started crying for its mom but she was dead. The man stepped closer to the playpen. "Goodbye Harry Potter" said the man and yelled the spell again. I expected the baby to die but instead… instead the man crumbled to dust. Only the baby was back now as the house began to crumble.

I woke up in a scream sweating and panting. I knew now that the baby was Harry Potter, the boy with the black hair and glasses I saw on the train. So the man I saw must have been Voldemort. I looked at the clock and saw it was only five in the morning.

I slipped out of my bed and sneaked over to my trunk. I opened it carefully and took out a photo album. I sneaked back in bed and opened the book.

Inside the album was a lot of pictures. The first one was Me, Percy and Annabeth after the battle of the labyrinth. The next one was me and Aura, my best friend. The last one was of Alexander, one of my other friends. I smiled and lay the album on my bedside table and fell asleep.

**So what do ya think? tell me please? Holy Zeus i'm crazy ain't I? *Thunder rumbles* *YELLS* THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SHARING YOU OPINION ZEUS.**

**Peace out**

**-Impossible is my reality**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, I know it has been a long time since i have updated but had writers block and was pretty busy.**

**I've edited chapter one because there was some errors with the sorting ceremony so the guest who posted the rewiev about the sorting ceremony, be happy that i changed it.**

**This chapter isn't that long but i couldn't find something to write about anyway...**

**I own nothing**

Chapter 3: Divination

Sarah's POV

When I woke up almost all of the other girls were gone. I quickly dressed, took my bag and hurried down to the great hall. I was actually quite surprised that I woke up late, being a demigod you don't sleep much in case a monster finds you. I hurried down a staircase and jumped of. A second after the staircase moved to another place.

It took some time for me to find the great hall, I mean seriously moving staircases? Doors who act like walls? What was these wizards thinking? When I finally came down to the great hall some of the other students was already on their way to classes. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and took some toast. While eating a quick breakfast I took a quick look over my schedule and groaned. Of course it was my luck that professor McGonagall gave me divination. I banged my head on the table and groaned again. Why was it that I was going to study the future? A demigod never knows its future. You cannot know it because of all the weird stuff that happens to us. "Why are you banning your head on the table?". I looked up to see who was asking. Ron, Hermione, Harry and the twins who I couldn't remember the names on, where looking at me. I quickly sat up and looked at them. "I don't like divination" I said divination as if it were something disgusting. "Why?" asked Hermione. I sighed and looked at her. "I don't want to know my future, besides my family and prophesies don't go together" I stood up and walked toward were I think the north tower was.

3rd Person POV

The divination classroom was very hot and full of things that was very distracting. Sarah was very jumpy and didn't feel comfortable. It reminded her of some sort of chamber where a monster could jump out every minute. A voice sounded from a place inside the shadows, a soft hoarse voice. "Welcome" it said. "How lovely to finally meet you in the physical world". Sarah stared at professor Trelawney. She looked like a giant shiny bug… thing. She had enormous glasses and a lot of jewellery on. 'Oh Gods I hope she isn't a monster' Sarah thought. "Sit down children, sit down" Trelawney said. Sarah sat in the back around a table with Neville. Trelawney talked about how hard divination was and some other weird stuff. To be honest Sarah didn't listen. She was instead looking at her bracelet. It was a nice bracelet with a shield and sword charm. Of course the wizards didn't know that it actually turned into a shield and sword. Suddenly all of the student got up and took a cup. Sarah followed and got a cup too. She drank the tea quickly and did what everybody else did. She got Neville's cup and tried to see what the shapes was supposed to be. "I have absolutely no idea what this is supposed to be" She said and sighed. So much for trying. She gave up and started to look at the other students. They were all doing their best to find out what the shapes were. Suddenly Trelawney screamed. Sarah's head shot in her direction so fast that her neck made sounds. Everybody was crowding around Harry and Ron's table. "My dear friend you have… The Grimm" Said Trelawney dramatically. "What?" Harry asked. 'What in Hades name is the Grimm' Sarah thought. "The Grimm my friend, The Grimm" Trelawney said in a scared voice. "The great ghost dog that haunts churchyards! My poor boy, it is an omen – the worst of all warnings – of death!" Trelawney sounded very, very scared of Harry's cup. Everybody stared at Harry, except Sarah and Hermione. Sarah was trying to stifle her laughs and Hermione stood behind Trelawney and looked at the cup. "_I _don't think it look like the Grimm" Hermione said. "I'm sorry to say it, my friend, but is sense a very paltry aura around you. You are certainly not susceptible to future warnings". That did it. Sarah burst out laughing. Everybody turned and looked at her like she was some kind of Alien. "Sorry" she whispered with a smile. 'Well if it is going to be like this I don't think it's going to be that boring' She thought as she walked out of the classroom after class.

**I do not know when the next chapter is coming, even if i have spring break I can't find something to write about. You may get some other stories than this but you have to live with it.**

**PLEASE READ AND REWIEV, seriously i mean it i need to hear you're thoughts about this fic.**

**Impossible-is-my-reality**


End file.
